


Fire truck red

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cheesy, Cinnamon Roll, Fluff, He's such a cinnamon roll, Lefou - Freeform, M/M, SINnamon roll, STANLEY STAHP, Stanley - Freeform, a bit like me tbh, adorable children, gay ass children, its really fucking gay, its so fucking cheesy, lefou can't take compliments, like be warned anyone who's lactose intolerance, so fucking cheesy, stanley is basically a lowkey sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: It's movie nigh, and Lefou has chosen 'The Force Awakens,' again. Stanley, instead of focusing on the movie, has decided to embarrass LeFou the best way possible, complimenting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lefou is basically like me in this situation, like one of my friends had to practise '16 going on 17' with me and i was like a fucking tomato the entire time, i didn't even have a crush on him.
> 
> well, go back to the sickening cheese and fluff that is below
> 
> have fun!
> 
> sophie

Stanley was lying on the sofa, one of his arms was lying under his head, supporting it with a pillow, whilst the other was wrapped around LeFou’s waist, who lay in front of him, his head just below Stanley’s chin, which was resting just above his hair. LeFou’s arm was in a similar position to Stanley’s, resting just under his head, yet the other one was laying on top of Stanley’s, almost as if keeping it in place, forbidding it to move.

LeFou was fixated to the screen of the television. He had chosen the movie that night and had, again, chosen ‘The Force Awakens,’ and, of course, Stanley had kept quiet, choosing to leave the look of delight on his lovers face. He squealed when the trumpets began to blare, watching the scroll text filter through the screen.

Through the movie, they both made comments, pointing out inaccuracies and laughing along with the jokes. When Poe returned onscreen, revealed to be alive after the crash, LeFou gave a mock gasp, before giggling to himself and settling back to the position he was originally in.

Stanley, who had been half asleep the whole movie, was woken slightly by the movement only to have his eyes drawn in by the screes.

“Oh, the cute one’s alive again,” he whispered slightly, earning him a small slap from LeFou.

“What? Come on amour, tell me he’s not cute,” He said childishly, smiling slightly to himself.

LeFou just huffed, returning his eyes to the screen, almost as if he was trying to ignore Stanley, but Stanley just smiled. He knew exactly to turn this around.

He pulled LeFou closer, shifting so that his lips were barely hovering over his ear, his breath gently fanning LeFou.

“Mon amour, I promise that I find you ravishing in every way that I possibly could,” He whispered, before dropping down and giving an almost there kiss in the center of his cheek.

As expected, a small blush started at the base of LeFou’s neck, turning him tomato red as it reached his cheek and illuminated his face with embarrassed flush. He tried burrowing his face in the cushions of the couch, yet the bright red could still be seen on the back of his neck, and probably all the way down his back, if he had not removed his shirt earlier.

Stanley held back a smile, desperately trying not to laugh at how easy LeFou was to blush, but still a small chuckle made his way past his lips.

He heard a mumble from through the pillows, originating from LeFou.

“LeFou, you’re going to have to speak up amour.” he still had a smug smile plastered on his face when Lefou turned to see him.

“You’re mean,” he said, giving him a pout.

Stanley shook his head and let his forehead drop onto LeFou’s, who had chose to ignore his eyes, still trying to stay mad.

“Amour, i gave you a compliment,” LeFou rolled his eyes, knowing precisely why that compliment was given, “And I’ll do it again.”

He let his hand slide under LeFou’s neck, with his thumb just barely on his cheek, before drawing him in for a tender kiss, his heart fluttering as he felt LeFou kiss back just as much as it did when they had their first, and their second, and every kiss thereafter.

When they both drew back, Stanley felt a small smile make its way onto his lips.

“LeFou, your eyes look absolutely gorgeous,” he whispered gently, before swooping in for another peck on the lips.

LeFou just groaned and brought both his hands to his face, hiding his now more prominent blush, as if it wouldn’t be noticed by the man who was merely inches away.

“If I could have a thousand Poe Dameron’s or one you, amour, you know i would always pick you,” Stanley had an ear splitting grin on his face by now, laughing at how LeFou seemed to get impossibly redder and redder every time.

“That’s so cheesy, someone with Lactose intolerance just got bowel problems for a whole year,” he replied lamely through his fingers, as if marking down the compliments would somehow stop the beetroot colour spreading to his shoulders.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on the base of his neck, gently peppering him with butterfly kisses, making his way up to just below his ear before giving it a small nip.

“OH! AlriGHT you WIn,” LeFou said, as Stanley began sucking gently on the same spot as he was before.

Stanley moved away only to realise that the movie had come to the part where they had began bombing starkiller base.

LeFou was now a similar colour to a fire truck, with a small bruise forming just under his right ear, yet he was now sitting up on the sofa, whilst Stanley remained draped across the upholstery fashionably.

As Poe came back on screen, he sat up, and right behind LeFou’s ear, whispered gently:

“You’re still cuter than him.”

“Bon Dieux why?”


End file.
